1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for paper guidance in printer facilities having a plurality of paper guide elements selectively displaceably arranged on a transport shaft, dependent on the width of the paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper tractors which can be adjusted dependent on the width of the paper to be employed are generally known for the transport of continuous form papers in printer facilities and are disclosed, for example, in German AS No. 19 66 714. The paper tractors thereby comprise pinfeed wheels as transport elements which are seated in displaceable and lockable fashion on a square transport shaft. Paper guide elements fashioned as paper rolls are likewise displaceably arranged between the pinfeed wheels. Margin-perforated fanfold paper is thereby employed as the paper to be printed.
Due to the sag of the unsupported paper, disturbances in the paper running, for example crumpling, skewed running, etc., can occur between the narrow paper guide elements when processing such a margin-perforated fanfold paper with pinfeed wheels. For adjustment to the appropriate paper width, the paper guide elements must also be disadvantageously displaced one by one on the transport shaft in addition to the pinfeed wheels.